narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cooperation Ninjutsu
Getting Quite Long Yeah. It is. Care to explain why it's getting quite long? The reason why it's bother me is that yes I understand it was in the filler arc, but a lot of this information just seems...thought up from the top of ones head after watching a series of episodes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I wud say its cause of Wiserline Mare-Silverus‏, Sumarising Phobia.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm beginning to think that is part of the issue...at hand...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree that some of this seems to be what Wiserline has interpreted as a combination jutsu. And by "some", I mean almost everything from before Naruto vs. Kakuzu. There's also the example of Shikamaru and Kakuzu's combo: since they're opponents, it's difficult to call that "collaborating". ~SnapperT '' 19:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The Kage's combinations The Kage's attacks on Madara probably do warrant their own combo jutsu pages. Lightning enhanced water dragon bullet and all that. ZeroSD (talk) 17:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Moving Considering that the filter list is now broken, I think it's time we moved this page to "Collaboration Techniques", following the format of the other tertiary ninjutsu type pages. A bot can be used to update the link in articles through the wiki. It's more than likely that the sorting page will need repopulating if it ever works again, so we might as well make it under the proper designation. Anyone disagrees? Omnibender - Talk - 23:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. Can't be helped if the filters are still broke.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 00:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Exactly what should be changed to what and where? — :::I went ahead and changed whatever I could.— Bot Are we going to use a bot to change the instances of "collaboration techniques" to "cooperation ninjutsu"? I ask because there's a lot of instances where that is used, and because that particular title seems to exclude genjutsu and taijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Depends on how much work it is. Do we seriously have that many cooperation techs?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Cooperation Ninjutsu or Collaboration Techniques? since the this article is renamed, i have a question. should we put cooperation ninjutsu on every jutsu infobox that have a combo or not? just hearing your opinion other than Wind Star Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Putting my opinion here: There was a reason why I left "Collaboration Techniques" on some articles that require collaboration when I performed the mass editing. Some techniques, such as Eternal Rival and Fang Passing Fang aren't classified as ninjutsu. So classifying it as "Cooperation Ninjutsu" would be incorrect and counterproductive, IMO. "Collaboration Techniques" is still a name, and therefore should be used for cooperative attacks that aren't ninjutsu. I'm not suggesting we rename the article or split up "Collab Techs" and "Co-op Ninjutsu," Collaboration Techniques can still redirect to the Cooperation Ninjutsu article because it's another name for it. But one might as well classify a technique as "ninjutsu" if it's a "cooperation ninjutsu." :Edit: And how exactly is "Collaboration Techniques is an anime name" a legitimate reason not to use it for correct classification? "Psuedo-Jinchūriki" is an anime-only term as well, but we still classify Kinkaku and Ginkaku as such for correct classification. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|'''''WS7125]]Mod 05:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::wish i would know since the Three-Tails Arc extended some informations about this combo technique. Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::at least for some non-ninjutsu techniques have collaborartion techniques with a redirect. Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I already noted that "collab techs" can just redirect to "co-op ninjutsu." :::Edit: "Collaboration Techniques," an anime term, can be used and just redirected to "Cooperation Ninjutsu" like how "Pseudo-Jinchūriki," another anime term, is used and redirects to "Jinchūriki." I'm not suggesting use either or, but both of them for correct classification. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 05:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I would say the difference is that, from the anime's point of view, "pseudo-jinchūriki" is mildly different from simple "jinchūriki". That isn't the case here, where the anime's "collaboration jutsu" and the manga's "cooperation jutsu" mean the same things: 1 + 1 = 3. It's therefore inappropriate to use different translations in order to achieve some minor distinction that does not actually exist. ::::Even ignoring that the manga specifies it as ''ninjutsu, the jutsu you referenced and even the Double Dynamic Entry you both argued over do not appear to satisfy the definition of the term. In all cases it is merely two characters attacking simultaneously; no party gains additional strength from the other's involvement. The classification should therefore be removed entirely. ~SnapperT '' 06:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::for every taijutsu combo no collaboration techniques? Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Snapper, so you believe there shouldn't be "cooperation ninjutsu" or "collaboration techniques" in the first place? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 06:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::No, I'm saying there should be greater attention to the term's meaning. It isn't enough that two characters attack at the same time; that's a 1+1=2 scenario. The product needs to be even greater than the sum for the term to fit; it needs to be 1+1=3. So the classification should be removed from several jutsu. ~SnapperT '' 06:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::for so only duo combo technique Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) So please give me some more examples of techniques that "do not appear to satisfy the definition of the term" and where "no party gains additional strength from the other's involvement," in which "Cooperation Ninjutsu" and "Collaboration Techniques" should be removed altogether as you suggest, Snapper. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 06:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Most video game-only justu, I suppose. :There are only a dozen or so confirmed examples of the term in the series. I don't think it would be a great loss if it were only those dozen that received the classification. ''~SnapperT '' 06:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::true, some video game only techniques have two or three users for the combo technique. yet some are 1+1=2 scenario while others have 3 Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think it's worth mentioning that we have many techniques labeled Collaboration Techniques (Or Cooperation Ninjutsu) that shouldn't. As the anime, the manga (apparently), and this article states 1+1=3. We have a lot of techniques that 1 or 2 people cast together that are then labeled Collaboration Techs. Which I don't believe are right. --12:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Fusion Techniques Darui's Inspirational Wave is called . No idea if that needs a new article or can be mentioned in this one, since it obviously isn't a cooperation ninjutsu (by two or more people), but a technique by one ninja, combining two different techniques. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Really? How interesting. That looks like a totally new category of jutsu…--JO 2020:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC) That is so cool! Darui is gotten even more intresting in my eyes. --Questionaredude (talk) 22:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind having an own article for the term. Norleon (talk) 14:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC)